Financial institution customers are constantly looking for new and useful ways to better manage their finances. This is particularly so given that most of today's customers have multiple financial accounts and the consequences associated with mismanaging any one of them can lead to unexpected or unwanted outcomes. For example, a customer may incur an assessment for engaging in a transaction that he mistakenly believes his account can cover. Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that aid financial institution customers in the management of financial accounts.